I Go Blind
by taitofan
Summary: After Xehanort's defeat, Braig finds himself injured and in need of assistance. The fact that Terra will be the one helping him will either be the worst or the best thing to ever happen to him.


I Go Blind – Prologue

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations

Disclaimer: If I owned KH this stuff would be canon. It's not, and I don't.

Author's Note: Though this is written in third-person, it's still from Braig's pov. What I'm saying is, there's a lot of swearing. I just imagine he'd swear a lot! But don't worry, I'm not the kind to rate something M just for swearing. It'll earn its rating down the line.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-26-13

* * *

Braig didn't want to see anyone. Not the other apprentices, not the other ex-members of Organization XIII, not the keyblade brat and his little friends...

And certainly not _him_.

"Shit Even, just let me go. I'm fine." Even shot him a look that plainly said to stop bitching, but as if Braig could ever be intimidated by _Even_. The worst part was that he was right; Braig knew he was in no condition to leave the infirmary in the restored castle. He could barely sit up, let alone walk around unattended.

But when his "roommates" were Isa and Terra, he thought that dragging himself away might be sufficient.

Honestly, Braig hadn't expected to live through the battle if Xehanort lost. And boy, had the old coot lost spectacularly in the end! The three of them had all been broken of Xehanort's possession after he fell, and they were all in different states of well-being.

Isa was bruised pretty badly, but Lea hadn't let anyone injure him seriously. Mostly he was guilty about what he'd done, but Lea had played the role of dutifully boyfriend and was keeping him from falling into a depressed state. He would be able to leave with Lea soon.

Terra hadn't been hurt all that badly either, but with his heart and mind just finally being able to get back to his body after all that time, there was a lot to get used to. His two keyblade-wielding friends had visited him a lot, playing a similar role Lea had, just without all that sappy lover's shit.

Isa had been a little shit as a kid, but Terra had fucking blinded him in one eye and gave him a giant scar. Braig _hated_ him, and really hated that in just a few days, Isa would be gone and it would be just the two of them.

Braig, unlike the other two, had gotten the shit kicked out of him by anyone who could get to him. Every inch of him ached, and even after he healed, it would take a long time before he'd be walking without aid. Not to mention he'd heard Even and Ienzo talking when they thought he was asleep, saying idiotic things about needing to keep an eye on him. Not because he was a manipulative bastard who was barely guilty for all he'd done, but for suicide watch. As if! Just because his first day conscious he'd said they should just let him die—!

They should have.

He didn't know _why_ they'd brought him back. He'd been willing to do a lot of shitty things for power, long before he'd been possessed. And unlike Terra and Isa who'd fought it, he'd allowed it, wanted it! And even with their hearts back, they all retained a little of their elemental powers from being Nobodies. Why did they want a dangerous, cruel, gravity-defying, sniper around when they could have just finished him off?

But despite all that, he still thought they were being stupid. He wanted to _live_. He had absolutely no desire to repent and off himself if they were dumb enough to let him have some second chance at life or whatever it was they thought. They were just wasting their time.

"Braig, you will be staying here as long as we deem acceptable. In fact…" He was smirking and Braig wanted to shoot him in the fucking face. If only he had Sharpshooter… "I believe you and Terra will be together for quite some time."

Braig tried to ignore that odd undertone to Even's words. After all, Terra wasn't _that_ injured. He'd probably be out shortly after Isa, leaving with his stupid friends and Braig would never have to see his face ever again.

…He had no idea how very wrong he was.

* * *

"_No_." Even didn't look surprised at his refusal. He also didn't look like "no" was a viable answer.

"I'm afraid that I cannot continue babysitting you, and you cannot be left alone. Someone will need to care for you, and he volunteered. You will be leaving here to stay with him tomorrow morning, regardless of your complaints. The restoration committee has already generously set up a house for the two of you."

"As if I care he _wanted_ to! More like he felt guilty, which he _should_. He shot out my eye!" Terra had indeed been released shortly after Isa, and Braig had thought nothing of Even's words, believing it to be the end of that. He'd never see the bastard again, and that was fine with him. But now, after two sweet merciful weeks of being alone, he was strong enough to walk with someone's help and that was apparently all Even needed to get rid of him so he could go back to whatever science shit he and Ienzo were wasting their time with. And leave him in the care of fucking _Terra_.

"I don't care what his motives are. He is a keyblade master and ultimately on the side of light. He is capable of getting you back to par, both physically and… morally. If such a thing is possible." He said it as if he didn't think it was. That was fine—Braig agreed with him. "He is willing and able to protect you, even if that may be from yourself. So until you no longer need his help, you will simply have to deal with the situation. He is, after all, the only one who showed any genuine desire to help you."

Braig didn't believe that at all. Well, the part about no one wanting to look after him, sure. But not about Terra actually caring about him. He just wanted to stop feeling guilty about blinding and scarring him, that was all. Well, Braig didn't need his pity!

…But unfortunately, he _did_ need someone to help him move. He just wished it was literally _anyone_ but Terra. Though he couldn't exactly blame the other former Nobodies or the keyblade-wielders for not wanting to take the job.

He wondered if this was his supposed to be his penance or some shit like that. If so, he wished they would have just left him to rot.

* * *

Braig had refused to walk, so Even called Dilan in to try to reason with him, seeing as he was the closest to a friend Braig had ever had. After spending five minutes trying to reason with him and getting thoroughly fed up with dealing with a grown man acting like a child who didn't want to go to the doctor, they called Aeleus. He simply picked him up and proceeded to carry him slung over his shoulder straight out of the castle. Braig sulked the entire way.

When they reached the house, Braig had to admit that it didn't look bad. Not too small, though not all that big either. Probably perfect for a couple. Too bad it was Terra who'd be there with him.

Now, Braig had to admit a few things. First, the idea of shacking up with a guy was hardly a problem. He was as gay as they got, and he'd shoot anyone who had a problem with it. And second, Terra was pretty damn attractive. And he was young, but not so much that Braig would get arrested for sleeping with him. Normally these things would turn him on like no one's business.

But again, he was _Terra_. He was the reason Braig had a useless eye and jagged scar. He _hated_ Terra.

But most of all, he hated how the first thought he had upon seeing Terra open the door was "_Hot damn, why am I not tapping that ass __**right now**__?_"

This was going to be a long recovery.


End file.
